I WANT MY BROTHER BACK
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Short clip after King of the Damned, my thoughts on the next episode.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short clip that takes place after '_King of the Damned'. _I crept of the reservation for a short while and this is what my imagination threw out there for those who would like to read. So fellow travelers take this short journey with me and please if you can take a moment and review, I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

"Look, I'm glad it worked out ok, I am. I'm glad the blade is giving you strength, calm or whatever. Dean I gotta say-I think the blade is doing something else too."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like something to you. Look, I'm thinking-until we know for sure we're going to kill off Crowley, why don't we store the blade somewhere distant; lock it up somewhere safe. Ok?"

"No."

* * *

**I WANT MY BROTHER BACK**

Sam looked at his older brother with deep concern and a certain amount of fear. When Dean had told him about how the blade made him feel, it caused his stomach to churn. Did he not see how it was affecting him? What he called calm, Sam called emotionless, uncaring, distant, brutal, and soulless.

The blade was taking his brother away from him, it was destroying any hope for them to reconcile. What was really scary, Dean didn't seem to have a clue it was happening. Each time he held the blade, he became more like a puppet for it. He saw the rage, hatred and blinding fury that came out in him when he killed Abbadon. That was not Dean, that was not his brother who would pick him up when he fell, who would bandage his wounds when he bled, who would sacrifice himself when he died, no, that person was not his brother.

Neither of the passengers of the Impala said a word the rest of the drive to the bunker. Sam looked out the window racking his brain on what he should do. Should he confront Dean, make him see what was happening to him, how he was changing.

The only thing on Dean's mind was drive, get to the bunker and he could hold it again. He felt that hum again, calling to him, teasing him, alluring him, he wanted to feel the power and the strength course thru his body. He wanted to feel invincible.

Dean pulled into the underground garage, into his favorite parking spot. Before the car was put in park, Sam was out of the car and heading into the bunker. Clasped in his hand wrapped in cloth was the blade, his blade. Dean frowned as he watched his brother quickly stalk away.

Sam knew he had to hide it, he knew he couldn't let Dean use it again. As soon as Dean pulled in the garage, he was out of the car and heading deep into the bunker. They still didn't know exactly how large the place was, there were still rooms they had not opened, but Sam had searched a few without Dean and had discovered a hidden chamber. It was by sheer accident he stumbled across it and was glad now that he hadn't told Dean its location.

Sam headed down the corridor toward the dungeon and turned left going deeper into the storage area. He glanced back several times and didn't see Dean following him, thankfully, he let out the breath he was holding. Quickly ducking into the far door on the left, he made his way to the back of the room and pulled gently on a shelf. It opened revealing a small storage room with shelves. Sam hurriedly took an empty box and put the blade in it, sealing it tightly with tape. He put it down on the lower shelf among some other boxes as far back as he could push it. With that done, he closed the panel, checked to be sure no dust had been disturbed, looked around making sure nothing else looked touched, and hurried toward the kitchen.

Dean was sitting at the table sipping a glass of whiskey eyeing Sam as he walked back into the room. His eyes tracked Sam's movements as he poured a cup of coffee and looked into the fridge for something to eat. Sam could feel the penetrating eyes of his brother digging daggers into his back. He felt a cold chill run down his spine as he straightened up and closed the fridge door.

"Where you been?" came a rough, deep voice from across the room. If he didn't know it was his brother, he would of thought someone else was talking to him.

"No where." Sam answered moving to pour creamier in his coffee.

"You would have thought the devil was on your heels by the way you bolted from the car."

"Just needed to use the bathroom."

"Bathroom." Dean smirked not buying it for one minute.

"Yeah, someone's going to need to make a food run, we're almost out of everything." Sam continued trying to change the subject. He knew what Dean was thinking and wanted to avoid the subject as long as possible.

"Well, maybe you should go get some air then." Dean said sliding his keys across the table toward Sam.

Sam watched the keys stop just to the side of his cup. He looked down at them and then up into the face of his brother. There was no emotion showing on his face other than that dead, brooding stare.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Sam agreed picking up the keys and getting up. "I'll be back."

Dean didn't respond just drained his glass as Sam made his way up the steps glancing one quick time down at Dean.

Once he was sure Sam was gone, he got up and walked down the hall toward the bedrooms. Standing outside of Sam's bedroom, he slowly pushed the door open. He looked around carefully before stepping in the room.

Sam struggled with the bags in his hands as he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He sat the bags on the counter and began to pull items out putting them away as he went. He glanced around, but didn't see Dean. Furrowing his eyes brows, his mind began to work overtime, maybe he just went to lay down. It was a long drive back, so he had to be tired.

Sam walked slowly down the hallway toward their bedrooms. He stopped for a moment in front of Dean's door and glanced in not seeing him. He paused at the bathroom and listened but was met with silence. Turning the corner, he stopped in front of his bedroom. The door was open and from what he could see, it looked like a tornado had set down in there. There were clothes thrown in the floor, his bed had been stripped, the closet was open and most of the hanging clothes were in the floor and sitting in the corner in the shadows was his brother.

"Dean what the hell!" Sam exclaimed throwing his arms out as he stepped further into the room.

"Where is it Sammy." came a gravely voice that made his skin crawl and stopped him in his tracks.

"What Dean?"

"You know what, where did you hide it?"

"It's safe, we don't need now and I didn't want anyone else getting their hands on it."

"You didn't think I couldn't handle that?"

"I didn't want you to have to handle it." he said softly.

"Why, you don't think I can control myself?"

"Look, I'm worried about you, that blade, I'm not sure what it's doing, but you're changing man, and not in a good way."

"Maybe I'm becoming better, maybe I'm becoming less needy, stronger, better and you can't take it."

"Dean, this is not you." Sam began as Dean slowly stood up and stalked his brother. Sam watched the body language of his brother change. He stiffened as he drew back inching his way toward the door. Dean was on him so suddenly he didn't have time to deflect the blow that knocked him backwards.

"I'm only going to ask one more time." Dean growled wadding his brother's shirt in his hand and jerked him forward bringing him within inches of his own face. "Where did you put my blade."

"It's not your blade." Sam slurred slightly from the split lip. He felt blood run down his chin as he tried to pull away from his brother.

"Where-is-it?" he screamed slamming his fist into Sam's face with each word. Blood began to drip from cuts and his nose as Dean drew back to throw another punch.

"Dee, please…" Sam cried out as he put his hands up to protect his face.

"I want it." he said pushing Sam back onto his back and slowly pulling out a knife from his pocket. Sam's eyes widened as he watched Dean open the blade and look back at him with a rage that would not be stopped until it got what it wanted, blood, warm, coppery, wet, red blood. Pushing himself backwards toward the door, Sam tried to get to his feet and away from his brother.

Sam got a hand on the door frame and pulled himself up stumbling out of the room. He used the wall as support and made his way toward the common room.

"You can't run from me Sammy. Might as well give it up." Dean called following him out the door with the knife gripped so tight in his hand his knuckles were white. He walked purposefully after Sam determined he would get the location of his blade.

As he entered the common room, he saw Sam leaning against the table holding his Taurus out in front of him pointing it at Dean. Dean stopped short and his scowl grew darker when he saw the gun.

"Stay back Dean, I don't want to hurt you." Sam's voice quivered.

"You won't shoot me Sammy, I'm your big brother, now put down the gun." he instructed him.

"I will, if you don't put the knife down." he said speed dialing his phone.

"Who you calling Sammy?" Dean cautioned trying to work his way around Sam.

"You need to get here now." Sam yelled into his phone. He watched Dean carefully as he made for the stairs and the outside door. Dean made a leap and Sam fired at him grazing his arm, but stopping him long enough for him get up the stairs and open the outside door.

"Sonofab*tch!" Dean scoffed getting to his feet. He heard a flutter and slight breeze as Cas appeared beside him placing his fingers on his forehead. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head as Cas grabbed him and guided him to the floor.

"Sam? What's going on?" Cas asked looking a Sam's battered face and the gun shot wound in Dean's arm.

"Dean went crazy, the blade is taking him away from me."

"Where is it?"

"I hid it so Dean couldn't get it." Sam said wiping the blood from his eye.

"I was afraid this would happen. It is pulling him deeper in, making him want it more."

"What can we do? How do we stop it?"

"As long as he has the mark, there's not much we can do." Cas said looking down at Dean's prone body.

"There's got to be something. Cas. Look can the blade be destroyed? If there's no blade, then the mark would be useless right?"

"I do not know, the yearning may be so strong, it will consume Dean completely."

"And if that happened, would he be lost to us?"

"There would be no turning back, even now if the mark is transferred to another, I do not know the damage that has been done to Dean's soul."

"No Cas, I won't give up, there's got to be something we can do." Sam said madly more determined than ever. "Can you keep him under for a few hours?"

"Yes, if I had my true grace, I might be able to help him." Cas said helping Sam drag Dean to the dungeon. They laid him on a cot in the room. Sam took a blanket and covered Dean's body before closing the door and locking it in place. He leaned back against the iron door and grimaced as a stray tear slipped out of his eye. He bowed his head swallowing hard as emotions overtook him and he doubled over clenching his sides sobbing.

Cas watched the young Winchester sob quietly for his older brother. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder, knowing he could not take away his pain and suffering.

"We will find a way to save your brother Sam." Cas offered.

Sam straightened and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve. He took a deep shaky breath before saying, "I need to get the first aid kit to bandage his arm."

* * *

**Do I stop or do I continue? What do you think?**

**NC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all you lovely guys who reviewed and want me to continue with this short clip. You made me blush with happiness, so I will see if I can escape again and see what is waiting out there in the shadows for me. And so our journey will continue**.

* * *

_Cas watched the young Winchester sob quietly for his older brother. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder, knowing he could not take away his pain and suffering. _

"_We will find a way to save your brother Sam." Cas offered. _

_Sam straightened and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve. He took a deep shaky breath before saying, "I need to get the first aid kit to bandage his arm."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam stood in front of the bathroom mirror and surveyed the injuries Dean had inflicted on his face. He took the wash cloth and gently dabbed at the dried blood under his eye and under his nose. He checked closely to see if any cuts needed stitches. Lucky for him butterflies were enough.

He carried the first aid kit out of the bathroom and found Cas waiting for him. Cas tilted his head slightly to the side and gave Sam a quick once over.

"Cas, I didn't think you would still be here." Sam inquired.

"I wanted to be sure you were ok Sam." Cas stated.

"No I'm not ok, I had to shoot my brother who was trying to kill me." Sam grimaced. "It's like this has been a bad dream and I can't wake up."

"I am sorry for your pain, I will try to do whatever I can to help Dean."

"Thanks Cas." he whispered sadly knowing they might be fighting a losing battle.

"I need to return to my compound, but I shall return as so as I can."

"See you." Sam said watching him leave the bunker. He sighed to himself and headed for the dungeon. Cas said Dean would be out for a couple more hours and he wanted to clean and bandage the wound on his arm before he woke again.

* * *

The dungeon door silently swung open under Sam's pressure. He turned on the light before stepping in the room. Dean was still laying on the cot just as he left him. Drawing in a deep breath he made his way to the cot. Before beginning first aid, he took the hand cuffs and fastened it around Dean's left wrist, doing the same with the right. The chain would give him room to move from the cot to the small table and chair Sam had brought in earlier. He put up an old screen he had found in storage in front of the toilet for a little privacy.

Taking scissors, he cut the sleeve of Dean's shirt so he could better see the wound. He took peroxide and a towel and doused the injured area. Dean winced in sleep, but didn't awaken. It hurt down to his soul to know he had caused Dean more pain. He thought back on the words that were spoken between them and knew he had been so harsh and cruel and petty. It wasn't that he thought he was wrong, no he had a right to be mad and upset, but maybe he went to far to say they were not brothers or family. He should have talked it out, should have made Dean listen to him, try to get him to understand his point of view.

After cleaning the wound, he applied butterfly bandages and gauze. He taped it in place before packing up the kit and getting up. Sam had brought bottles of water, power bars, and packets of crackers. Making sure everything was in reach, he walked back over to Dean and ran a hand down his cheek.

"I'm won't give up Dean, I will find a way." he whispered to his sleeping brother. "I will find a way."

* * *

Dean let a moan slip between his lips as he blinked his eyes trying to remember what had transpired. He raised his arms only to find handcuffs on them. An annoying pain drew his attention to his bandaged arm. The memories came flooding back into this mind, he had attacked Sam and Sam had shot him. Damnit, Sammy had shot him.

Raising his upper body off the cot, he swung his legs to the floor and looked around. He was in the dungeon. Sam had locked him in the dungeon. He saw the bottles of water and food on the table and reached for some water. He absently rubbed his right arm just below the elbow where the mark had made its home. There were times he could feel the mark burn slightly, just enough to be annoying. Other times it seemed as if it was expanding, slowly reaching out, slowly digging itself deeper wanting to claim more of him.

He shook his head to chase away the feelings as he downed half a bottle of water. His throat was parched and raw as he tried to swallow. The wetness coated all the way down giving him some relief as he frowned from the pain.

* * *

Sam threw the book he was readying in anger. Nothing that he had found was helpful. He sat back in the chair and ran his hands thru his hair pushing it out of his face. Glancing up at the clock, he saw it was almost dinner time. He scooted his chair back and walked to the kitchen. Dean needed food, and it was up to him to fix it. He pulled jamburger and salad makings out of the fridge and busied himself with dinner while his mind turned over everything he knew.

As the burger cooked, he thought back over everything from the beginning. Crowley had tricked Dean into taking the mark, well not tricked more pushed in that direction, it was Dean who chose to accept it. So Crowley would need to be questioned. And then there was Cain, he would have to figure out how to track down Cain. Maybe Cas or Crowley could help with that too. But the blade, the blade, that's it, Sam thought excitedly. He would go back to Culbert Sinclair's home and see if he has anything on the blade. He had to know the significance of it, to have bought it. He was a genus in his own right, the things he had learned and collected. A plan began to form in Sam's mind as he assembled Dean's burger. He took a tray and placed the food on it along with a couple of beers.

* * *

Dean looked up when he heard the door being unlocked. The door swung open and his little brother stood in the doorway. He hesitated for a few seconds before stepping into the room with another chair. As he got closer, Dean could see the cuts and bruises he had afflicted on his baby brother's face. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard, he fought down the urge to lunge at him. Sadness crept over him to know he had hurt his Sammy, he was suppose to protect him, not beat him.

Sam folded the chair out and placed it on the far side of the table away from Dean's reach. He looked over at his brother who still remained sitting on the cot.

"I brought some dinner." he said quietly, looking away.

Dean watched him go back out and bring a tray with food into the room. Sam sat a plate on the table where Dean could reach and sat another plate at the opposite end. He placed a beer at both plates.

"Hope you're hungry."

Dean's stomach growled but he didn't respond to him. He bit his cheek to keep from screaming at Sam. He wanted to know why the hell he had chained him in the dungeon. Reining in his anger, he slowly walked over to the table and sat in the empty chair. Looking down at his plate, he saw Sam had cooked him a burger. He included some chips and extra pickles.

Sam was busy forking salad from his plate and into his mouth. Dean picked up the burger and took a small bite. Actually wasn't bad for someone who rarely ate burgers. He did on occasion when pushed into it. He opened his beer and took a long swallow eyeing Sam over the bottle. Sam was looking anywhere but at him. He knew that look, one of shame and hurt. Maybe if he eased his mind he would be able to get close enough to take him down and get the key. No! Why was he thinking that? He couldn't hurt Sam, but look what he had already done. Dean grimaced as the burger he was chewing wouldn't go down.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days." Sam said finally breaking the silence. "I'm going to have Jodie come and stay here while I'm gone."

"Why are you doing this Sammy?" Dean questioned after he had forced the bit of burger down.

"Because whether you want to believe it or not, you are changing Dean. And I'm going to find a way to stop it." he said determination in his voice.

"I'm fine, you can let me go, I have it under control."

"Really? For how long? Until you decide you need to touch it again? Until you need to beat the location out of me again?"

"Sammy I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No Dean. you didn't because you are not you. I just don't know how long you will stay you." he said sadly.

"You're jealous aren't you, because I'm stronger, more powerful, I don't need you." he growled thru gritted teeth.

Sam sat back with the outburst, a frightened look on his face. He made sure he was not within Dean's reach as he laid his silverware on his plate and started to get up. Sam fought back the tears that were threatening to break free of his eyes as he carried the chair back out along with uneaten food. Dean cussed himself for letting it out. He pushed hard to force the feelings back down and into a corner. He needed to control it, he needed to be the master.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door, Sam let the tears spill down his cheeks as he fought to keep his food down. I want my brother back and I will find a way to get him back, he vowed. He pushed off from the wall and headed back to the common room. He had to get everything in place, the sooner he could leave the sooner the could get back. Sam scrolled thru his contacts finding Jodie's number.

"Sheriff Mills, how can I help you?"

"Jodie, Sam Winchester."

Sam! How are you?"

"Jodie, I need a big favor."

"Sure Sam, what can I do?"

"I need you to meet me and stay at the bunker for a couple of days."

"Sure, where's Dean?"

"That's the problem, look, I'll explain more when we meet. If you will meet me at Phil's Diner in Lebanon, Kansas as soon as you can."

"Let me get someone to fill in here, it's like six or so hours from here right?"

"Maybe more like seven, but Phil's is a 24 hour diner, if you'll call me when you're close, I'm only twenty minutes away." Sam instructed as he made a quick list of some food he needed to pick up for Dean. There was no way he would have Jodie take food to Dean, it was too dangerous.

* * *

With his list in hand, Sam headed for the Impala so he could run to the grocery store before Jodie got here. He decided to buy a mini fridge, so Dean would have a place to keep things cold. That would make things easier as far as food wise. He needed to get more bottled water and beer too. Sam felt more in control now that he had a purpose and a plan. Sam squared his shoulders and headed out of the bunker to run his errands.

* * *

Dean tossed the burger on the plate with disgust. He was going to have to be more in control if he hoped to get out of here. He would have to hide this from Sammy, he didn't understand, he was getting better, stronger, a better hunter than he ever had been his entire life. It wouldn't be long, and he would be invincible, no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

Sam wrestled the mini fridge out of the back seat of the car before straightening and cracking his back. He stretched his arms toward the ceiling letting every vertebra fall into place. He found the hand truck and wheeled it into the bunker and toward the dungeon. He removed the fridge from the box getting it ready, before opening the door.

Dean was standing beside the table and glanced his way as he pushed to fridge ahead of him.

"I thought this would make it more comfortable for you." Sam said keeping a close eye on Dean as he pushed the fridge against the wall and plugged it in. It began to hum quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

"How long are you planning on keeping me down here?"

"As long as it takes."

"Sammy, you know this is crazy right. You're over reacting, I lost it for a moment, it won't happen again." Dean tried to assure him.

"Dean, I'm not having this conservation I have too much to do." Sam said backing away quickly before Dean could grab him.

"Sammy, I said I was sorry. It 's me man."

"I'll bring you some food and water before I leave, you should be ok until I get back."

"Damnit Sam, let me go."

"I'll be back later." he said closing the door. Dean clenched his fists wanting to punch something. He stalked back to the cot and sat down. There had to be a way out of here, he thought twisting the handcuff on his wrist. This was not coming off without a key or either cut his hands off. But that would defeat his plans, he needed these hands, how else could he bath in the blood.

"No, no stop thinking that." Dean muttered madly pressing his hands to his head. He could not think that way. Control, must keep control, keep it down, silent. I can restrain, suppress, stop it, he thought crinkling his eyes as he drew in a deep breath.

* * *

After stuffing the last of his clothes in his duffel, Sam dropped it at the steps. He threw an empty duffel beside his to use if he needed to bring anything back. Glancing around, he made sure everything was partly picked up.

Sam boxed up the food for Dean checking the time as he put plastic silverware in the box. Jodie would be arriving soon and he wanted to be ready to leave as soon as she was settled in. His cell rang making him jump as he sat the box down.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam, Jodie. I'll be to the diner in about thirty minutes."

"Great, Jodie, I'll be heading that way in a few."

"See you there." she said hanging up.

Sam picked up the box and headed for the dungeon. He unlocked the door and pushed the door open. He paused, surveyed the room landing on Dean sitting on the cot. He picked up the box and made his way to the table.

"I brought you some food and drink. Part of it will need to be put in the fridge. Here's your music too and some magazines and books. I shouldn't be gone more than three days max."

"And what if something happens, I die down here alone?"

"Jodie will call Cas if she needs help. She won't have the key so she can't get in here." Sam said. He didn't want Jodie checking on Dean alone. He knew how convincing Dean could be and didn't want any harm to come to Jodie.

"How is he suppose to get in?"

"I'll figure something out before I leave. Good-bye Dean."

"Sam! Sam!" Dean called pulling on the cuffs trying to stop Sam as his eyes hardened with hatred and rage.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter, what do you think? Your reviews prompt me to write more so please review.**

**NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter, tried to show a darker side of Dean, hope you enjoy. It makes me write faster with reviews, so leave me your thoughts. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**NC**

* * *

"_I'll figure something out before I leave. Good-bye Dean." _

"_Sam! Sam!" Dean called pulling on the cuffs trying to stop Sam._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The diner was just about empty when Jodie pulled into the parking lot. She spotted the Winchester's car and parked beside it. Grabbing her bag, she made her way into the diner and spotted Sam in a corner away from the other people.

"Sam, good to see you." she said as he stood and gave her hug. "What happened to you?"

"Hey Jodie. That's something we need to talk about and why I asked you to come."

"What has happened to Dean?" she asked sitting in the chair he pulled out for her knowing if Dean was not here, then this involved him.

"Dean accepted the Mark of Cain to use the First Blade to kill Abbadon, a Knight of Hell."

"Wow, that was a mouth full. Mark of Cain as in Cain and Abel?"

"Yes. Now the mark is taking Dean over. He's losing his humanity, his soul, it's turning him dark."

"Where is he now?"

"I had to lock him in the dungeon when he tried to kill me." he said hanging his head. "But I'm going to find out how to stop it. I need to be gone for a few days and wanted you to stay at the bunker, just in case."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing. Dean has food and water and things. I don't want you to go near him. He might hurt you and I don't want that to happen."

"So why am I here?"

"If something goes wrong, call me or Cas and we'll get there."

"Are you sure about this Sam? I've seen your brother do about anything for you, I just can't see this mark making him hurt you."

"Yes, even Cas has seen a change in him."

"You know I'll do anything I can for you boys. So let's go, the sooner you can leave the sooner you're back right?"

"Yes, you can follow me it's not far."

Sam led Jodie into the common room of the bunker. She looks around amazed at the size of the place.

"There's food in the fridge and the bedrooms are down the hall there. You can have the first one on the left."

"Thanks. Where's Dean."

"I don't want you going in there." Sam said. "He's not himself now, more so since Abbadon is dead."

"At least show me where he is."

"Alright, but I have the key to the cuffs and I'm taking that with me. The cuffs are warded and can't be opened but with the key." he said leading her down a long hall to the door to the dungeon. He opened the door and pushed it open.

Jodie looked in and saw a table and chair and a cot, sitting on the cot was Dean. A look of rage danced across his face before being replaced with one of indifference.

"Jodie, finally someone that's sane. Will you tell my brother he's over reacting and to un-cuff me?' Dean complained standing up.

"Dean, nice to see you too. Sam says you're having a problem."

"Sam doesn't know what he is talking about."

"I'm leaving now, Jodie will be here, but I've told her to stay away from you."

"Poisoning her mind against me too now?" he growled.

"No Dean, it's the mark poisoning your mind, can't you see how it is changing you, the very essence of you." Sam begged. Dean looked away unable to look at him anymore. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam closed the door and looked down at his feet. Jodie was frightened by what she saw in Dean. There was a change in him that she didn't like. They walked back to the common room and Sam gathered his bags.

"Call me if you need me. I've left a number for Cas too, just in case." he said nodding to her and heading up the stairs. "Make sure you know who is at the door before opening for anyone and don't go out, the door will automatically lock and you can't get back in."

"How will I know who's at the door if I don't open it?"

"Here." he said turning a laptop toward her. "I rigged security cameras so you can see. It roams every fifteen seconds so you have several vantage points."

"Good." she said watching the feed.

"Are you armed?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." she said patting her side. "And I always have a back up."

"Good. Just do what I said and everything should be ok." he said heading up the steps and to the Impala.

* * *

Jodie sighed as the door closed behind him. She looked around the room giving it a quick once over. She walked over and stared to pick up stray papers and arranging them in a neat stack. She decided the place needed a woman's touch and began to pick up and straighten things. She found a mop and bucket and proceeded to give the place a mopping.

* * *

Sam found the location again and pulled out the items for the spell to get into Sinclair's hideout. He mixed and crushed, then said the words needed to allow him entrance. He pulled his gun out of instinct as he stepped into a hall. Listening intently for any out-of-place sounds, he carefully made his way to the huge living room. Since he was meeting no opposition, he stuck his gun back in his pants and hurried over to the bookcases lining the walls.

Sam decided to start at eye level and go down looking for anything that might be useful. He got partway down the case when he noticed a leather-bound book laying on a table by the fireplace. Walking over and picking it up, he opened it to the first page and realized it was a catalog of everything that Sinclair had accumulated over the years.

He quickly turned to the back of the book looking for an entry for the First Blade. Scanning each item with care he finally found the entry, March 16, 2011 First Blade-not verified-fits description from _Biblical_ _Findings (56)_, which referenced _History of Eden (34)_, which referenced _First Sin (17) Displayed in Living Room_, _Needs Mark to Activate_. He needed to find these books, Sam thought turning to those pages to see if that was the meaning of the numbers. Yes! He thought going to the bookcases and finding the location of each book, taking them off the shelves and stowing them in his bag. He ran his hand over the others looking for Sinclair's spell book or notes, something that give him an edge.

It took several more hours of rummaging until he located a safe hidden away in his bedroom. He rubbed the tip of his fingers together and began work on cracking the safe. Lucky it was an old model, so he had no problem getting it opened. Swinging open the door, he viewed the contents. There was money, books, zip lock bags of god knows what and some strange-looking medallions. He started putting everything in the duffel until it overflowed. He didn't have time to go thru everything now, so he would take what he could to the bunker and check it out.

Sam had two duffel full and two bags of ingredients for spells. He struggled with the keeping everything together as he made it back thru the portal. Adjusting his load, he made his way back to the Impala.

* * *

Jodie leaned back on the table and admired her handiwork. The place was spotless. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to the fridge for a bottle of water. It was time for bed, she was tired from the physical work. Jodie followed Sam's directions and found the bedroom he indicated. She settled in and slept thru the night.

Jodie was sipping coffee in the kitchen wondering what to do today. She glanced into the bedroom across from hers and figured from the weapons, it was Deans. Strolling down the hall she looked for Sam's room. She rounded the corner and came to an open door. One look inside at the demolished room, she figured this was Sam's and it looked like hurricane Dean may have been in here. Today's task, cleaning the bedrooms and doing laundry she surmised.

It was late afternoon when she finished up the bedrooms to her liking. She found a chef salad and decided that would be a good dinner. She picked up her drink and wandered into the hall. Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way to the dungeon. She knew Sam told her not to come down here, but something was telling her to talk to Dean.

As the door of the dungeon unlocked and opened, Dean looked up from the magazine he was thumbing thru and saw Jodie standing there. She stood in the doorway looking at Dean with a concerned face.

"Jodie, need something?" he asked laying the magazine down.

"Dean." she said folding her arms and leaning against the door.

"I'd ask you to have a seat, but since there's only one and I'm using it…"

"That's ok, I actually have one." she said pulling the chair Sam used into the room and opening it up. She made herself comfortable and stared at Dean with thoughtful eyes.

"I repeat, do you need something?" Dean said again with some annoyance in his voice.

"No, I don't need anything, Sam told me about the mark and I wondered if you wanted to talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Well, there's no one else around now. Dean, talk to me." she asked softly. "Tell me what is happening with you."

Dean started at her intently. "Well Sam says I'm changing, but I don't see it."

"I don't want to know what Sam thinks. What is going on in that head of yours?"

He looked down at his clasped hands laying on the table before looking back up. "The first time I held the blade, it was like every nerve in my body responded to it. It was like getting super charged. My heart started pounding so hard…" Dean trailed off seeing his hands clenched now into fists.

"So this was nothing like you ever felt before?" Jodie urged trying to get him to continue.

"No, I've never felt this power before. It scared me, confused me, my arm throbbed at the mark." he said looking up. "I dropped it after only seconds, but then Magnus started to torture Sammy and I had to stop him. I picked up the blade again and chopped his head off."

"Dean, you were protecting your brother, anyone would have done the same thing."

"When the blood coated the blade, it woke up. The mark called to me. Wanting me to give it more power, but I heard Sammy and dropped it."

"So you don't feel any change now?"

"No." he said looking away to quickly for her taste.

"You know I felt that something was a little off with you when you guys helped me out a while back with that vampire thing." she nodded. "Couldn't place it, you seemed a bit too eager, a little on edge, just off somehow."

"That's because we were in the mist of hunting Abbadon down and were running up against walls. I was frustrated." he defended himself.

"But now she's dead right? You killed her."

"Yes, but there's still Metatron and others out there, I can give us an edge."

"At what cost?" she asked softly. Neither knew that Sam had gotten back and was standing back in the shadows listening to their conservation.

"I can control this. It gives me calmness, gives me purpose, makes me stronger than I've ever been. I can concentrate with such clarity when I hold it, I need to hold it." mumbled more to himself.

"And does that include hurting your brother or any of your friends? Dean I've known you for how many years now and the one constant that I always saw in you was your devotion to your brother. You went to Hell and back for him. You have made it your mission to keep him safe, to protect him, even when he screwed up, you forgave him. So now you're pushing him to the side?"

"He's the one who said he didn't trust me, told me we weren't brothers anymore." Dean gritted letting his body stiffen as he remembered that night and the words exchanged. "He doesn't need me anymore, he made that clear." Dean scoffed as the rage began to grow inside of him making his eyes smother and grow darker. His expression changed to anger as his breathing increased and his heart began to pound.

"How can you say that about your brother? Of course he needs you, just like you need him. I don't think the bond you two have can be broken that easily."

"There is no bond, not anymore. This is what he wanted. Well I don't need him either. I know what I need and it's the blade. Yeah, I kept him out of harms way when I killed Abbadon, but that was only so I could take control and let the power flow in me. It needed blood, I gave it what it wanted and it gave me what I wanted. It took away my pain."

"Dean, it's taking away more than just your pain, it's taking away what makes you, you. Do you not see what you're losing? It's chipping away at your soul, at your humanity. It's taking away your will power."

"No, you're wrong, I am in control."

"It's letting you think that, but do you really believe that? Answer me this, if you had to choose between the blade and Sam, which would you choose?"

Dean stood up and turned away from her, not wanting to continue this conservation. How could he answer that, everything had changed.

* * *

Sam ducked away before he could hear the answer. His shoulders slumped as he bit his lower lip to keep his emotions from getting the better of him. He ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned the water on and splashed cold water on his face. The water mixed with the tears as it ran down his face.

Jodie walked into the common room and saw the bags on the table. Sam was back, but where was he? She headed for the kitchen and still didn't see him.

"Jodie you here?" Sam called walking into the kitchen.

"Sam, hey didn't expect you until tomorrow."

"I drove straight thru." he said emotionless. Jodie ran her eyes over him and noticed the paleness of his face and the redness of his eyes. She didn't comment, but wondered just how long he had been back. "Thanks for staying."

"Sam, are you ok? You want to talk?" she asked laying a hand gently on his arm.

"No, I'm good, just going to grab something to drink and try to get some sleep. Want to get started early going thru this stuff I found." he said pulling water out of the fridge and heading for the bedroom. "'nite."

"Good night Sam." she called hoping he would talk later. Jodie walked to the table and looked at the overflowing duffel of books. She stacked them neatly on the table so they would be ready for Sam in the morning.

These boys are like family to her, hell they were family and she wasn't sure how to help them. If only Bobby were still here, they would listen to him. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all you wonderful readers who are going on this journey with me. You guys are awesome. I am glad you have liked the results so far. This chapter is short, I do apologize for that, but I wanted to give Sam his on chapter, to give a little of what I think he is feeling and who better to help him than Jodie, I knew I brought her aboard for a reason. Enjoy and please let me know good or bad? Your reviews boost the writing demon in me.**

**NC**

* * *

"_Good night Sam." she called hoping he would talk later. Jodie walked to the table and looked at the overflowing duffel of books. She stacked them neatly on the table so they would be ready for Sam in the morning. _

_These boys are like family to her, hell they were family and she wasn't sure how to help them. If only Bobby were still here, they would listen to him. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A soft sob caught Jodie's attention as she came out of the bathroom. She paused and listened carefully for it again. Walking slowly toward the bedroom across from hers, she stopped at the open door and looked in.

Sam was sitting on Dean's bed faced away from her. She noticed his hunched shoulders and bent head. Listening closely, she heard a sob escape.

"Sam." Jodie said softly as she walked over to the distraught man. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked up into her caring eyes. His lips trembled uncontrollably as huge tears slipped from his tortured eyes. "Oh, honey." Jodie cried letting her mother instincts kicked in.

She wrapped her arms around Sam as she sat down beside him. Sam let his head rest on her shoulder while he sat there limp and despondent, but for the tears soaking her shirt. Jodie put a hand to his cheek mumbling softly in the young man's ear. Her heart was breaking for him as she blinked back her own tears. Sam stayed in her embrace letting her give him comfort.

Sam felt Jodie's gently touch pulling him into her embrace. He had never felt so alone as right now, almost all of his family and friends were gone, and now he was losing his brother too. The sheer weight of everything had finally drug him down and he didn't know if he could pull himself back up.

He wept for all those that had died too soon, for those that were taken from him, for all the mistakes he had made and for the cruel words spoken in anger to his brother. In those few sentences, he had caused more pain to his brother than in all the wrong decisions he had made his entire life.

The pain was so unbearable and tightening his chest so much, he could hardly breathe. His body tensed as he tried to draw in oxygen to his burning lungs.

"Sam, Sam, honey breath!" Jodie urged trying to push his heavy weight back so she could see his face. He had literally collapsed on her and she was struggling to hold him up.

Sam finally pulled himself up slightly as he struggled to inhale a much-needed breath. He started to panic when the attempt to pull in a shaky breath made his vision blur and the room spin. Why couldn't he breathe? Jodie grabbed his face and held it tightly as she spoke slowly to him.

"Sam Winchester, you listen to me. I need to you relax and let yourself breathe. Slowly, let the air out and pull it in. Concentrate on my voice, nothing else! In and out, come on, in and out." she continued knowing he was going into a full-blown panic attack. She had dealt with this before and knew he needed to calm down. "Let your body do its job, now take a breath for me."

Sam listened to the sound of her voice and tried to make his body obey. After a couple of seconds, he was able to pull a small amount of air into his lungs. He drew in another short breath as the room stopped spinning. He was able to see Jodie's face now and the concern on it. She smiled softly and kept encouraging him take in more oxygen. His body began to release as he was finally able to draw in a lungful of air and let it out.

"Better?" she asked trying to keep his attention focused on her.

"Yeah." he responded hoarsely as he let himself gulp another breath.

"Honey, will you talk to me?" she begged brushing his shaggy, long hair out of his face. "Let me help you, please."

"I-I-I want my brother back." he stuttered out as a new onslaught of tears began to fall. He turned his head to hide his shame of breaking down in front of her.

"No, Sam, don't be afraid to show your pain, you need to get this out, don't bottle it up." she told him. "Talk to me please."

"I don't know what to say." he deflated.

"What's in your heart, say what's in your heart."

"I hurt my brother so bad with my words, with my actions, I've lost him and I don't know how to get him back."

"You don't give up on him, on yourself. You're a Winchesters, you always find a way." she said sternly.

"What if he's too far gone for him to forgive me? What if I can't pull him back?"

"We're talking about your brother here, he survived Hell. Sam he is the strongest person I know."

"I told him we were not brothers anymore, we were not family."

"Oh Sam, I know you had your reasons for saying something like that. And I also know you didn't mean it."

"He may never forgive me for that."

"I think you underestimate your brother. He loves you more than life itself, you know that." Jodie whispered pulling his chin up to look into his eyes. "You need to talk to him. Really talk to him and don't take no for an answer."

"But…"

"No, damnit, you need to talk to him before it is too late. He's still in there, I know it. You can make things right, you must have faith."

"Faith." he mused shaking his head.

"Yes, faith, I know that may be hard after all you've been thru, but I still believe, and I believe in you and your brother."

Sam wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt as stray tears still made their escape from his eyes. He shivered as he clenched his hands into fists.

He looked at the strong, fierce, determined woman sitting beside him, wondering how she could have so much confidence in him. A small smile twitched his lips as he remembered the first time they had met at that diner in Sioux Falls. Bobby about had a duck when she recognized his voice on the phone.

"Sam, it'll be alright." Jodie assured him as best she could. This time thought, she really felt uneasy about what the outcome might be. For once, she had her concerns for the boys. "You boys, you're like family to me, always have been. I couldn't love you and your brother anymore than if you were my own boys."

"Jodie, how did you get to be so wise?" Sam sighed giving her hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"Aw-w, you're welcome." she smiled patting his hand. "You have to have patience and you need to talk to your brother."

"I know. I've put it off long enough. I have to make him understand and I have to find a way to save him."

"That's my Sam."

"I guess we should get some rest, I need to talk to my brother and start my research first thing."

"That's the spirit." she said getting up off the bed.

"I think I'll stay here just a few minutes more." he said glancing around at his brother's room.

"Ok." she said patting him on the shoulder. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will." he said listening to her leave. He stretched his body out on Dean's bed and closed his eyes remembering when his brother had taken care of him when he was sick and when he had been injured in a hunt. Yes, he would find a way, he would get his brother back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well my fellow travelers, the journey is over. My writer demon took me in an entirely different direction and I don't know if I like it or not. Let me know, I may rewrite, but for now we come to the end and the light shines brightly in our faces. I hope I have not disappointed you, please review good or bad, it's what keeps my writer demon around.**

**NC**

* * *

"_I guess we should get some rest, I need to talk to my brother and start my research first thing."_

"_That's the spirit." she said getting up off the bed._

"_I think I'll stay here just a few minutes more." he said glancing around at his brother's room._

"_Ok." she said patting him on the shoulder. "Try to get some sleep."_

"_I will." he said listening to her leave. He stretched his body out on Dean's bed and closed his eyes remembering when his brother had taken care of him when he was sick and when he was injured in a hunt. Yes, he would find a way, he would get his brother back._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sam jerked awake, quickly searching the room trying to figure out where he was. He had fallen asleep in Dean's bedroom after talking to Jodie. She must have come back to check on him because there was a blanket draped over his body. He got up and sat on the side of the bed, willing his body to wake up. The breakdown last night had taken a toll on him, but he couldn't let that stop him from doing what he need to do.

"Sam." Jodie said softly when she looked up to see him making his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Jodie." he mumbled grabbing a cup and pouring some coffee.

"How you feeling?"

"I don't know." he answered honestly.

"Do you want me to hang around today?"

"No, you need to get back to your job. I'll be ok and thanks for all you've done and for last night."

"I'm a phone call away. I'll get my things and hit the road then." she said heading out of the room.

Sam went to stand by the steps wondering if he would see her again. She came back out carrying her bag wanting so much to stay, but knowing Sam had to do this on his own.

"You take care now, tell Dean I said good-bye." she said giving him a hug. "Don't be a stranger."

"You too and I'll call." he smiled weakly watching her walk up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

The door to the dungeon seemed to get heavier each time he opened it. Sam stood in the doorway for a moment letting his eye adjust to the dimmer light. His brother was laying on the cot with his headphones on listening to music. Sam carried the chair and two cups of coffee into the room.

He waited for Dean to acknowledge his present before sitting down. Dean looked over at the door when he smelled the aroma of coffee. Sitting up he saw Sam standing by the table waiting for him. He noticed a subtle change in his brother. He also noticed Sam had sat the chair closer to his at the table.

"Dean we need to talk." Sam said quietly.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked moving to the chair and sitting down. He picked up the coffee and took a cautious sip watching Sam's every move.

"About us, about what's be going on between us."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Dean, I was wrong to tell you we're not family and that you are not my brother. I should never have said that." Sam said looking down at the table. When Dean didn't say anything, he continued. "I've been cold, indifferent, a complete ass toward you and I want to say I'm sorry. You ARE my brother and always will be and I want my brother back."

"Wow nice speech there Sammy." he mocked.

"Remember when Lucifer possessed me, and Adam and I were to fight at Stull Cemetery. How you rolled up in the Impala knowing you would probably not make it out alive?" Sam questioned.

Dean looked at him with a puzzled look. He frowned as the memory of that day flooded back to him. He went to talk to Sam, to let him know he was not alone and to forgive him.

"I was awake when he was beating you. I felt every punch the threw, I fought, I fought so hard…" Sam said with a hitch in his voice. A single tear made its way down his cheek. Dean tilted his head slightly as his brow inched together. "I knew he was going to kill you, then that flash of sunlight hit my eye and you know what I saw?" Sam paused and pulled something out of shirt pocket. He sat it on the table close to Dean.

Dean focused his attention on a small, green, plastic, army solider, the one from the ashtray of the Impala. That little toy had been a part of the Impala almost their entire lives. He remembered the day Sam had shoved it in there, he was like three or four, said it was for protection and that is where it stayed up until now.

"I saw this toy solider and memories began to flood thru me so fast I could hardly see them all. And it was those memories of everything we had been thru, everything that was thrown at us, everything we had overcome, that let me take control. I was able to push Lucifer down and take back my body. You were there for me Dean, like you always have been." Sam paused.

Dean had not taken his eyes off the toy sitting there in front of him. He reached out a shaking hand and grasp it between two fingers. He bit his lower lip as he looked up into his brother's eyes.

"I know it's my fault you took the mark, I pushed you away, made you feel alone, lost and that was never my intention, yes I wanted to hurt you, but never like this. Dean you are the strongest person I know. You have overcome everything that these bastards have thrown at you. Don't give up now, I don't want to lose you again. Please forgive me, I love you." Sam stopped and sat back in the chair allowing the tears to freely fall. "I am going to find a way to help you."

"What if I can't stop?" he asked pushing the cuff down off the raw marks on his wrist still holding the toy solider.

"I will help, I'm not leaving you. Man, your wrists are raw. I need to put something on them." Sam said concern showing on his face. He looked up into this brother's eyes and asked. "Dean, if I take them off are you going to attack me?"

Dean looked into the soulful eyes of his younger brother and saw the raw emotions playing out. He blinked several times trying to pull himself back, knowing he was supposed to care. He pushed hard to focus on the here and now. He needed to control it. He needed to pull that inner strength from the bottom of his soul and use it to keep control.

"No Sammy, I won't hurt you." he said slowly letting the pent-up breathe out in a sigh. Sam reached over and unlocked the cuffs watching Dean as he did. Dean let them drop off his wrist but didn't move. He sat there hashing out what Sam had told him.

"Come on, let's go clean your wrists up." Sam said getting up and waiting for Dean to follow. Dean stood up slowly and took a step toward him and to Sam's surprise pulled him into a bear hug. Sam grunted at first by the force of the hug and then almost fell as his legs weakened. He returned the hug not realizing how much he missed this one little gesture. They stood in each others embrace for a few more seconds before breaking apart.

"We need to tend your wrists." Sam said breaking the silence between them as he wiped the tears.

"Sure Sammy."

* * *

Sam was doctoring Dean's wrist when his cell began to ring. He glanced at the caller id and saw it was Cas.

"Cas?" Sam answered. "Yeah, hold on, I'll let you in."

"What was that about?"

"Cas is outside, I'm going to let him in." Sam said getting up and heading up the stairs. Dean finished wrapping the gauze around his wrist and taping it down.

Sam and Cas walked back into the common room as he was packing the first aid supplies.

"Cas, what's going on?"

"Dean, I've come to get your help."

"With what?"

"Metatron, had spies within the angels that were following me. He convinced some to be suicide angels and kill themselves. He said I ordered it. He also told them about my stolen grace and how it's burning out." he said sadly.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"They wanted me to cut all ties with you two, I had to choose the angels or you." Cas said looking up at the two of them.

"So what did the angels do?"

"Metatron offered them amnesty if they would come to his side, and they did."

"So it's Team Free Will together again." Dean said sitting back. "The three of us saving the world."

"Cas, how bad is it with your grace?" Sam asked quietly.

"I hope it will last until we take Metatron down." he stated. "But we may have an alley in Metatron's ranks."

"Who?" they asked together.

"You're not going to like this, Gadreel."

Dean's eyes grew dark and his body tensed that feeling trying to surface again as he pushed it back. Sam stood up straighter and clenched his jaw. That was the last name they wanted to hear from Cas. Neither brother had any wish to work with him.

"Will you at least hear him out. He was deceived just like I was by Metatron. He sees him now for who he really is and does not like his methods. He told me about the angels that Metatron brainwashed to kill themselves. He told me he knows where my grace is and he knows where Metatron is." Cas tried to explain hoping to convince them to at least meet with him.

"Cas how can you even think we would work with him after what he did." Dean growled.

"He made mistakes, but it's not like we haven't made out fair share of mistakes too." Cas pointed out to each of them. Both brothers looked down knowing this was true.

"Dean, I don't like it, but Cas does have a point, if we know where Metatron is, we may be able to stop him and open the Gates of Heaven again. Then the angels can go home and the souls can be delivered to Heaven." Sam tried to explain. He remembered back to when Gadreel had possessed him, it wasn't like being possessed by a demon or Lucifer. He never felt threatened by him, more like they were sharing his body.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he said turning away and taking a deep breath to steady the pull.

"You ok Dean?" Sam asked slowly hoping he wasn't slipping away again.

"Yeah Sammy, I got it." he said turning back around to face them. "Lets do this."

Cas glanced at Sam a knowing look passing between them. Both would be watching Dean closely, even without the blade, he was a bomb waiting to go off if provoked. They followed him out of the bunker and to the Impala.

* * *

The meeting went as well as can be expected with Gadreel. He agreed to help them, even after Dean threw some punches before Sam and Cas could stop him. After tempers were calmed, they worked on a plan to take Metatron down.

Sam, Dean and Cas returned to the bunker and Gadreel to Metatron's hide out.

"Sam, you do know for us to have an edge, I'm going to need the blade." Dean told him as they sipped a beer.

"I know Dean." Sam said reluctantly. "I know."

"One last time, and then we destroy it."

"That may not break it's hold, I've been reading some of the books I brought back from Sinclair's. It may not be that easy. I don't know if it can be destroyed."

"Let's deal with Metatron first and if we live thru that, we'll deal with this."

"How much of a chance do you think we have?"

"Little or none, but that's not stopped us before." he stated tilting his bottle toward Sam.

"I have food." Cas stated coming in with bags in hand. "You need to eat, we may be going to our deaths tomorrow."

"Thanks for not sugar coating it there Cas." Dean commented as Cas removed burgers for Dean and salad for Sam.

"Thanks Cas." Sam mumbled not really interested in food.

The three were each lost in their own thoughts as afternoon gave way to evening. Dean and Sam wrote letters to several people and sealed them in envelopes. They would leave them in the Impala, along with the keys and text Jodie the location with instructions if they don't contact her within twenty-four hours, to come and take it. Dean knew she would give it a good home, without the boys, it would be time for her to retire anyway.

* * *

The brothers knew they needed sleep, but neither wanted to admit it. Cas urged them to rest while they could. The brothers walked slowly toward the bedrooms.

"Sam." Dean paused in his doorway.

"Yeah." he yawned stopping beside him.

"Want to join me?" he offered nodding to the bed. "Like when we were little?"

Sam arched his eye brows staring at the bed and then at Dean. "Sure." he said following him into the room.

Dean sat on the side of the bed closest to the door, while Sam went around to the other side. They both kicked off their shoes and laid on top of the covers fully clothed. Just the closeness of his big brother eased Sam's mind enough that he drifted to sleep. Dean lay there listening to Sam's slow steady breathing wondering if any of them would be alive this time tomorrow. He closed his eyes and let sleep sneak in, willing himself to rest. If this was their last night on earth, he wanted to spend it with his brother near by.

* * *

The next day dawned warm and clear. Team Free Will piled into the Impala and headed for the coordinates agreed to. Gadreel and Castiel would create a diversion and go after his grace and Dean and Sam would go after Metatron.

"Sam, before we go in, I want to tell you something." Dean said as they waited at the door of the building.

"What?" Sam asked checking his watch.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry and I forgive you." he said. Sam froze and looked at his brother seeing how serious he looked.

"Thank you." Sam whispered knowing it was now right between them.

"When we go in, stay out of my way. I want you behind Metatron as back up." Dean said holding his hand out for the blade.

"Dean are you sure? We can try another way." Sam questioned holding the blade.

"Sam, we finish this now, I know what I'm doing." Dean said putting a hand on his shoulder and taking the blade with the other.

As soon as the blade was in his hand, he felt the surge of power thru every fiber in his body. The mark glowed lightly as he became one with the blade. Sam watched fearfully as the blade changed his brother. Dean opened the door and slipped inside, followed by Sam. They split up as each became the hunter and warrior they were intended to be.

Yells were heard on the other side of the building as Cas and Gadreel started their part of the plan. Dean made his way thru the shadows looking for signs of Metatron. He hugged the wall as several angels ran down a hall ahead of him. He headed on down the hall and into a large room seeing a large desk. He scanned the room carefully looking for any threat.

"Dean, Dean" Metatron said walking out of the shadow to stand by the desk. "I assume that the commotion is your doing?"

"It ends today, your reign is over." Dean growled as the mark glowed burning red. He advanced toward Metatron blade ready.

"Now we can't have that." he said putting his hand up. Dean stopped, shook his head and took another step. Metatron frowned as he pushed harder. Blood began to drip from his nose as he fought thru the pain. He saw his brother sneaking up behind Metatron angel blade ready.

"You'll have to better than that." Dean coughed blood trying to keep Metatron's attention on him.

* * *

"Look out!" Gadreel yelled to Castiel as an angel tried to attack him. Gadreel used his angel blade and stopped him. "Your grace, hurry." he called to Castiel as they ran for the next room. In the middle of the room, on a table under a glass case was Castiel's grace shining brightly.

As they made their way toward it, they were jumped by guards. Castiel was wrestled to the ground and Gadreel was stabbed in the side. He threw the attacker off and fell toward the table knocking the case over and picking up the vial holding the grace.

"Castiel!" Gadreel screamed as he threw the vital to the ground at Castiel's feet. A bright burst of blinding light filled the room as Castiel embraced his grace taking it back. Standing his full height, he healed his body and threw the last guard to the corner. Gadreel looked up at him from the floor as he held his side. Castiel leaned down and touched his forehead helping Gadreel heal himself.

"We must help the brothers." he said pulling him up. "They're in trouble."

* * *

Sam stabbed down with all his might into the back of Metatron. The angel grunted in pain and turned using his power to toss Sam across the room into a stone pillar. His body crumbled to the ground as blood began to drip out of his mouth. The breaking of bones rang on Dean's ears causing total release of his power.

"NO!" Dean yelled making one more surge reaching Metatron as he turned back toward him. He stabbed him in the heart with the first blade. His smirk turned into total shock as he looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest. In one last effort he grabbed Dean tossing him near his brother as his life light drained out of him leaving a dead body.

Dean pulled his broken body toward Sam, as Sam tried to move his head to find Dean. He caught sight of his brother and with the last of his strength he reached out his bloody hand to grasp his brother's hand. Dean felt the grip and held tight as he saw the life force leave his brother and laid his head down on the cold floor not fighting the need to follow his brother.

Sam and Dean slowly woke in a white room. They stood up and looked around with surprise on their faces.

"Welcome home my wayward sons, your time is over, you have done good. You can come home now." a soft, gently, male voice said as a door appeared in a wall in front of them. It slowly began to open letting a warm, peaceful glow wash over them filling them with peace, happiness and love. Without hesitation, they walked thru the door.

* * *

Jodie waited twenty-four hours and didn't hear from the brothers. She had a friend take her to the location and found the Impala sitting in the sun shining in all her glory. Jodie ran a hand over the top of the car as she lets the tears fall.

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was so wrapped up with the boys, I left a few things dangling and wanted to add a short chapter to tie up some loose ends. Sorry for that readers, the previous chapter was harder to write than any I have written. **

** NC**

* * *

"_Welcome home my wayward sons, your time is over, you have done good. You can come home now." a soft, gently, male voice said as a door appeared in a wall in front of them. It slowly began to open letting a warm, peaceful glow wash over them filling them with peace, happiness and love. Without hesitation, they walked thru the door._

_Jodie waited twenty-four hours and didn't hear from the brothers. She had a friend take her to the location and found the Impala sitting in the sun shining in all her glory. Jodie ran a hand over the top of the car as she lets the tears fall._

The End.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Castiel and Gadreel raced to main room to find total turmoil. They found Metatron dead with an angel blade and the first blade in his body. Castiel ran to the brother's bodies and felt for a pulse. With a touch, he could feel their souls had left their bodies. He hung his head and for the first time he shed tears for his brothers in arms.

Gadreel stood to the side allowing him the privacy he needed. "We can bring them back?"

"No, this was how it was meant to be. I can feel Him near." Castiel said standing up. "Taking my grace back has broken the spell and now our brothers and sisters can come home. Gadreel can you lead the lost ones home?"

"It would be an honor. I am humbled by your request." Gadreel bowed and headed back to earth to start the task of guiding his family home.

Castiel followed the Winchester souls to Heaven.

Dean and Sam followed the light thru the door blinking quickly at the brightness. Two figures walked toward them as the glow surrounded them. Both brothers squinted trying to make out who they were.

"Mom, Dad." Dean said quietly as their forms became clearer.

"Mom and Dad?" Sam questioned his brother and then he saw them more clearly.

"Boys." John smiled stopping in front of them.

"My boys." Mary cried softly as she held her arms out to embrace them. Both boys fell into her embrace as their father wrapped his arms around his family. "There's someone else here to see you." Mary spoke to Sam.

Sam looked up and saw a blonde girl walking toward him. "Jess. Jessica." he cried running to her and twirling her in a tight embrace. She cried happily kissing him several times not ever wanting to let go.

"What did you idjits do this time?" Bobby asked slapping Dean on the back.

"Bobby. Good to see you again." Dean said.

"Got here a sooner than I expected you."

"Well, we can only save the world so many times and live thru it." Dean shrugged.

"Dean." a gravely voice said from behind him.

He turned and saw Castiel standing behind him. "Cas! You got your grace back?"

"Yes Dean, I a sorry I did not get to you in time to save you." he said sadly.

"Cas, it's ok, I think it was our time, we were both ready and it was only right that we died together as brothers." Dean told him laying a hand on his arm. "Look, we're with our family again. Sam has Jess, we'll be ok."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just be sure Jodie got my baby, I know she'll take care of her."

"I can do that."

"So what's your plan now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, there are a lot of my brothers and sisters that need to be lead home or God may want me to do something else."

"Will you visit?"

"If you like, I can go between planes."

"Cas, you're family, of course we want to see you." Dean said slapping him on the back.

"Cas!" Sam smiled leading Jess over to the group.

"Sam, I'm sorry I was not there for you…"

"Don't Cas, it's fine, how many times have we escaped death? Like Dean said, it was our time, we're ok with it."

"I will see you again." he said as both brothers gave him a hug. He stood there and watched the boys walk away with their family, his family now. It was good, the boys are home where they belong.


End file.
